The Punk and the Mane
by xkookypandax
Summary: Business at the Host Club has been rather slow, but Haruhi and the twins may have discovered the solution to slow business - two new club members! What kind of variety and business will the two attractive newcomers bring?
1. Bad Business

**A/N : **This is interesting. Ive never done a manga/anime fanfic before, let alone one for OHSHC. :) Anywayy...this is a story for my friend and I because, out of boredom, we made OHSHC OC characters and she convinced me to write their story...so here i go :)

Just FYI, they are NOT females. They are male OCs. I dont make obnoxious Mary-Sues 0_o. This isnt intended to be a romance between any two people, but will have the general romance that comes with OHSHC in it's purest state.

If you like this, please review and say so. If not, I don't care. Dont waste time critiquing my work. If you do, that means you didn't read this, which means you didn't give me the time of day, so why should I give it to you. Yup, this is purely for fun. No flaming!

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Tamaki leaned back in one of the more comfortable chairs of Music Room 3 in Ouran High School. Mondays were always slow for the Host Club. Mondays were slow everywhere. Even classes seemed exceptionally slow on Monday. Perhaps the only day slower than Monday was Tuesday and that was really saying something.

Tamaki glanced around the elaborate room. Only Mori was entertaining a guest currently and that didn't change the vibe of the room much. The guest was a shy girl and the most flirting she was willing to do was eye contact, and listening to Mori's single sentence attempts to start a 'romantic' conversation.

"Mooooom…" Tamaki whined out to Kyoya. "Remind me to write down ways of how to make the beginning of the week more lively."

Kyoya turned from his laptop to look over his glasses at Tamaki.

"You're not going to write down anything, even if I do remind you. Besides I was already doing that."

Tamaki ignored the comment, taking it as Kyoya calling him lazy (which was more or less true, anyway). He looked over the room once more and took notice that something was missing.

"…Where's Hikaru and Kaoru? More importantly, where's Haruhi? Where's my little child, what are they doing to her?!"

Tamaki instantly set off into a panic and began pacing around the room.

"That's probably why we're so dead," Kyoya muttered under his breath. "At least a third of the guests come to see the brothers or Haruhi,"

"I heard that, mom!" Tamaki shouted, even though another third or so of the guests came to see him, so any jealously was purely impractical.

"What's he whining about?" said a voice at the front door. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were making there way in, handfuls of papers in hand.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, instantly perked up again. He ran to see her but was stopped short. The ash-haired twins cut in from of him and forced their papers in his face. They were copies of the latest school paper.

"We thought you'd find the front page article of the Entertainment section quite interesting," they said simultaneously.

Tamaki snatched the newspaper out of Hikaru's hand and thumbed to the Entertainment section, expecting to see something concerning the Host Club. Instead, it was an article on the Annual Talent Show that had just taken place the past Saturday. On the top half of the page was a picture of the grand stage and one of the acts. A boy about 16 or 17 was on stage alone, with a guitar and microphone. At his feet were female students going wild. It looked similar to the Friday Host Club crowd. The headline at the top read - **IKUTO SAKURA STEALS THE SATURDAY SHOW.**

"You thinking what we're thinking?" Kaoru questioned, looking over Tamaki's left shoulder while Haruhi looked over his right,

"Yeah. Why didn't we enter this thing? It'd be good publicity," he answered, skimming over the article.

"We have no talent," Kyoya said, coming up. "Except hosting, and we do that everyday as it is. I think they had a different publicity idea."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, he hit it right on the head. Instead of taking the Host Club to the show, we bring the show to the Host Club!"

"You mean…?" Tamaki half questioned, looking sideways at Haruhi. She smiled.

"Yeah! We were thinking about asking this Ikuto-san to join! I think it'll be a good addition!" She said excitedly.

"Well if she's in, daddy's in!"

* * *

So it was a little short...but i look forward to continuing it. The next chapter should come in due time. :)

Hope you liked it, daddy! Love, mama.


	2. The Punk and the Mane

**A/N: Chapter 2 :) Did anyone read Chapter 1? I do not know. Cuz it had ZERO reviews! *le gasp*! That's the first time I've had zero reviews for anything. It's also the first time i wrote anything for Host Club...maybe that's why :-p haha, but its all good ^_^**

**Again, "daddy", this is for you :) Love, "mama". R&R!**

* * *

The twins and Haruhi snuck around the school leading Tamaki to Ikuto Sakura, their latest find. They finally found him during Lunch period, sitting in a bench in a long grand hallway on the third floor where the Host Club was located.

Ikuto was a very attractive first year - which was partly why the club was considering him - and about sixteen years old. He had messy brown hair, almost black, just long enough to put in a small ponytail. His eyes were big, light blue, and very playful, and he had an earring in his left ear. He sat casually, holding a guitar, and played a pretty soft song. Either he was too transfixed in his music to notice the small crowd of girls watching him, and the few that looked curiously from far off, or he pretended he didn't know they were there. More than likely, the second. He was hiding a smirk that clearly showed he was soaking up the attention like fuel.

Ikuto had stolen the show at the Annual Ouran Talent Show. He knew full well, too. He didn't pretend not to notice the picture from the front page of the school's newspaper in about a third of the female students' lockers. What he did not notice was that a few of his admirers were originally patrons of the famous Host Club. He was unintentionally stealing the Club's customers, and they were onto him.

"Fascinating…" whispered Tamaki, more or less to himself. "Hey…that one used to be a regular of mine. And that one, too!" he said, pointing out a few girls in Ikuto's crowd.

"We knew you'd be interested, boss!" said Hikaru, smirking.

"Yes, he would make a rather intriguing addition to the collection…" Kaoru added peering over Tamaki's shoulder next to his brother.

'Geeze, guys," Haruhi said, standing back. She pretended not to be impressed with Ikuto's song. "He's just a person."

The three more experience Club members turned to look at her.

"What…?" she asked warily.

"Oh, oh Haruhi," Tamaki said in his over dramatic voice. He grabbed her hand. "You are so wrong! He is not merely a person, as we are not merely people!"

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "Senpai, what-"

The twins smacked their hands over her mouth. "Sh! He's having a moment. Best leave him be at times like this."

Tamaki flourished his free hand in a graceful movement and kissed the hand he was holding. "We are far more than people."

"What, then?" Haruhi questioned. "God's gift to the world?"

Tamaki gasped. "She understands! Oh, daddy's so proud!"

"So are we going to go get this "gift" now, or what?" Haruhi said, looking back over to where Ikuto sat. He was done playing and the crowd of girls had dispersed as if they thought he never would've know they were there.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. We have a mission. Onward, men!" Tamaki said. The twins saluted and Haruhi assumed 'men' included her, so she tagged along. Reaching Ikuto, Tamaki held his hand out to him and pulled him up off the bench.

"Greetings, Ikuto-san," Tamaki said. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club. Or half of us at least."

Ikuto looked him over, then the twins to his left, and Haruhi to his right. He gave a small smirk. "Yeah, I've heard of you guys. Legends. So what do you want with me?"

Tamaki sniffed and wiped a fake tear away. "Did you hear that? He called us legends…"

"They wanna recruit you into the Club," Haruhi explained. Tamaki wiped away another "tear" and skipped around.

"Oh, my Haruhi stepped up! I'm so happy…"

"WE want to recruit you into the Host Club," the twins explained as Tamaki went through another moment, singing about his happiness to girls who were happy to stop and listen.

Ikuto sat back down and crossed one leg over the other, pondering.

"Oh, look at him," Tamaki said from behind, observing. "He already has a perfect pose down!"

"So what's in it for me?" Ikuto asked. He honestly seemed like he was considering the possibility of becoming a Host.

"Well, for starters, the money," Hikaru said. "Depending on who you host, for how long, and on what day, and a few other factors, you could be payed quite handsomely. Of course, a percentage goes to the Club fund, but what goes around comes around."

"Then," Kaoru picked up, "there's the girls. Now this little crowd you have is far too timid to talk to you before or after you play, but once you're a host and they come request you, you'll actually speak to them and it's quite rewarding, trust me."

Ikuto smiled. Money got him a bit interested, but going to Ouran High School meant already being pretty loaded. Mr. Sakura owned a record company and recording studio. The girls played a pretty big factor, too. If there was one thing Ikuto liked, it was girls, but they were all to shy to talk to him, so he was always passed by.

"I'm liking the sound of it so far…" Ikuto said. "But is there anything else that might clinch my decision?"

The twins were stuck. All they cared for was the members, each other, the money, and the girls, so they had no other reason for Ikuto to join.

"It's in music room 3," Haruhi said. "No one uses it, but the instruments are all there. And you can use them all to your liking. With that and simply being a member, imagine the publicity you'll draw to yourself!"

Haruhi's points nearly sent Tamaki over the edge and he bit his lower lip excitedly, awaiting Ikuto's response.

"…Ok. I'll do it. I'll join!" Ikuto said. The twins and Tamaki grinned and tossed their hands up, but Haruhi noticed that Ikuto wasn't finished.

"I have a condition though," he said. The 3 boys froze and looked at him. "My best friend has to join, too, or it's a no-go."

The four members looked at each other worried. One amazing new member would bring business back perfectly. One amazing new member and one not so amazing new member could make things interesting.

"Oh! Here he is! Hey Miko, come here!" Ikuto called. The four turned. A boy, slightly older, was headed over. He had laughing eyes and a natural smile, but his real draw was his hair. It was long and blonde and more glossy than a lot of girls' hair, but it worked wonders for him. He looked like someone who just stepped out of a fantasy novel and put on a uniform, just as Ikuto looked like he stepped out of a glamorous rock star magazine and put on a uniform.

Tamaki smiled big. "That's it then, you're both hired!"


	3. Welcome

**A/N: Yay for the longest chapter so far! Chapter 3...fun fun! It was a fun one to write. Mainly describing people...I like it, I like it.**

**Daddyyy....ENJOY!**

* * *

As Tamaki enthusiastically hired Ikuto and Miko, the school bell chimed indicating it was time for the last two classes of the day.

"Please drop by the club after classes," Tamaki requested. "You know, to go over ground rules and other matters of importance. If you don't mind, wear something other than the uniform." Tamaki requested this to further determine what the new club members were like, but did not say so.

Haruhi looked at him thoughtfully. As ridiculous as Tamaki often was, he could sound very professional and matter-of-fact when he really wanted to be.

Miko glanced at his friend, still not entirely sure what he was just signed up for, but Ikuto simply smiled at his senpai and classmates after a while and bowed.

"Thank you, Tamaki-senpai. We'll be there," he said. He grabbed Miko's arm and they turned, Miko tossing his head glamorously, headed for their next class as Ikuto explained to Miko that he was now the second newest member of the prestigious Host Club.

Two hours later, Ikuto and Miko arrived at Music Room 3, out of their blue suits. Ikuto wore dark blue jeans with black Doc Martins pulled over them and a plain black t-shirt. His dark shaggy hair was down and reached just below his chin. It look just as good as it did when he put it back. Running a hand through it, he looked over to his friend. His hair had been brushed again and hung down to the middle of his back. He wore a tight black shirt with black pants and a fashionable white vest. He shoved his fingerless gloved hands in his pockets. The boy was far less simply dressed than Ikuto, but the accessories worked for him. He was more of a trend setter than trend follower, but he set the standards too high. No one would be able to pull off his look half as well.

"Ready?" He asked, flashing his best friend a smile.

"Aren't I always ready?" Ikuto answered, returning the smile.

The door to the music room was shut and there was a note posted there, printed on flowery, expensive looking stationary. It read 'Host Club closed after school today. Private Meeting. Please return tomorrow. Apologies." and at the bottom, every member had signed. Some signatures had been kissed with lipstick by girls who had rushed over right after school, only to be disappointed by the closed door.

They reached for the door together, and it practically opened for them. Both boys wondered if the bells they heard and flowers they smelt were real or just in their head. Instantly there was a chorus of 'Welcome" from seven different, yet intoxicating voices. In the middle of the room, facing them, were the Host Club members. As the head of the club, 'King' Tamaki sat in the center of the group in a fancy red dining room type chair. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of him, sitting on the arms of the chair, giving identical attractive smirks. Kyoya stood directly behind the chair with a clipboard in hand and a smile on his face. His glasses sat low and he looked over them with a 'come-hither' expression. To his right was Mori, tall and with a serious expression, still oddly enticing. On his shoulders was 'Honey', the oldest and smallest of the group. His smile was big and his eyes were large and shining. Holding onto a stuffed rabbit, he gave the appearance of a beautiful child, rather than an extremely good-looking young man. To the left of Kyoya was Haruhi, who was, besides Ikuto and Miko, the newest Host Club member, and secretly the only female. None of the patrons of the club knew of Haruhi's gender and the club members never discussed the ethics of it. It just was. And wrong or right, Haruhi made both a good looking boy and girl, and it didn't bother her either way. She smiled simply with her hands behind her back. She was most humble looking, but it fit, as she was the only club member who attended Ouran on a scholarship.

Ikuto and Miko exchanged glances. They were an extremely alluring group and it was clear why they were the most popular students in the school. However, it was hard to see why they went to great lengths to get into their business pose when they knew that the only people they were receiving that afternoon would be their new members.

"First impression, perhaps?" Miko suggested in a whisper to Ikuto. He shrugged in return.

"Maybe they're just showing off what we'll be doing tomorrow," he replied.

It was a good guess. "This is how we'll greet our guests on normal days," Tamaki said, rising from the chair. Both boys wondered to themselves what exactly a not normal day would be. "We'll determine your positions in the pose later, but for now, please join us on the sofa."

It was somewhat surprising to the newbies that the whole club fit on one sofa. Kyoya flipped to a new page on his clipboard, prepared to take notes while Ikuto and Miko took a seat on the opposite couch.

"So, Ikuto Sakura…" Kyoya said, already writing down notes. "You do know why you were chosen specifically, correct?" Without pausing long enough to allow him to reply, he continued. "Your music. More specifically, your success, especially at the talent show, and your impressive following."

Ikuto smirked with a glance to Miko. When people were around, he pretended not to noticed his adoring fans, but they both knew he soaked up the attention from every girl.

"We have been having rather…slow business, I shall say. Business, yes, but there are now days where we have as little as ten guests a day."

The boys raised their eyebrows at such a number. Ten seemed like quite a few girls to entertain, but of course, with seven hosts, and more than one free period a day, it was more realistic.

"How many…" Ikuto started, not quite sure how to word his question.

"At least 30. 30 guests a day is our average rate," Kyoya said. "And we have all come to the conclusion that you may perhaps be stealing our valued patrons. While you have risen to success, it is only natural that you earn fans, and more than likely, the majority of said fans will be female. In addition, if the article in the paper is right, you had quite a supporting group at the talent show. If my calculations are accurate, then about a third or more of your fans are also fans of the Host Club. Now if _those_ fans have become truly loyal to you, perhaps they feel guilty fawning over you, only to come to us the next day. Now of course, we could be wrong, but seeing as we have lost a chunk of our guests, it seems like a highly logical explanation, wouldn't you agree?" Kyoya finished with a smile and gave another look over his glasses. All were silent.

"I-I…." Ikuto stuttered, not sure how to respond. "If I knew I was-I mean, I didn't purposely…" He turned red as everyone stared.

"He's trying to say that he wouldn't ever steal your guests intentionally. And he wouldn't. He is flattered by attention and girls are a main interest of his, but if he knew he would've confronted you and helped sooner." Miko finished with a look to Ikuto, making sure he covered everything. Ikuto let out the breath he was holding and thanked him.

"Oh, but it doesn't matter now!" Tamaki reassured them. "Because as we've already determined, we solved the problem. By adding you to the club, not only are we sure to gain back all of our lost guests, but perhaps we'll add on all of the fans you have that have never visited before! Oh, its simply fantastic!" He threw up his arms dramatically and hugged Haruhi who sat next to him. She struggled from his tight grasp.

"Yes, so that matter is all cared for," Kyoya said, making a notation. "Now to you. Miko Echigo."

His shifted his body so he faced Miko more.

"Are you lucky, perhaps, to be a friend of Sakura-san, your ticket into the club? Or do you truly deserve to be here?" It was a rhetorical question which he didn't allow Miko enough time to answer if he wanted to. Kyoya was starting a habit of asking questions and answering them himself. "Well…you are a very attractive boy. Good-looking enough for the club. But what is it about you that will draw even more guests? Your friend has his music to accompany his looks and chemistry with girls. What do you have?"

Miko flashed a shining smile and tossed his long hair off his shoulder. "I can make anyone laugh. Anyone, I guarantee it. But not now. I can't let anyone know I'm about to be funny, or I won't be. I'm a romantic, but who isn't? Those who say they aren't really are, also. They just keep it bottled up. But what fun is being a romantic if you can't show your love to everyone, all the time? And by loving everyone, I mean everyone. Including myself. My motto is 'you can't share love until you love yourself.' Luckily for me, I have it easy. Who wouldn't love me?" He tossed his hair again. "And besides my personality, I'd draw girls in on looks alone. I get asked for hair and fashion tips all the time."

Ikuto nodded. "It's true. I'm a witness, he's a trendsetter all right." As Miko spoke, the members looked them both over, observing their appearance, posture, and expressions.

"Hm…" Kyoya said, making final notations. " Alright. So…Ikuto Sakura. Medium height, ice blue eyes, dark brown hair, medium length. Style - casual to punk. Cool, sly, flirty, and mischievous expressions. Talented musician." He glanced up at Ikuto as though checking for approval, but quickly looked back down to the clipboard. "Miko Echigo. Tall…unique, turquoise eyes. Long blonde hair, shiny. Some may classify it as glamorous. Style - his own. Fashionable and obvious trendsetter. Bright smile. Funny, romantic, and self-loving." Kyoya looked up at the pair again.

"Wow. Accurate," Ikuto observed.

"Well of course it's accurate!" Miko exclaimed. "He's looking right at us and it's obvious what our personalities are like after just telling him."

"Oh, I guess that's true…" Ikuto said. "So why bother writing all that down?"

Kyoya smiled. "It's going in the paper of course! Everyone has to know of you two by tomorrow afternoon!"

Tamaki beamed. "Oh, this is so exciting! Well, that will be all for today. Come back early tomorrow, and we'll explain the basics of being a host. It's quite simple, you'll love it!"

Sure enough, the newspaper club was informed as soon as possible about the Host Club's newest members. As usual, all stories were backed up to make room for the club on the front page. The edition had a large headline across the front:

**THE PUNK AND THE MANE: **

**Popular students, Miko Echigo and Ikuto Sakura are welcomed into Ouran High School's most prestigious group - the Host Club **

Under the heading were Ikuto and Miko's school pictures, and under that were their descriptions, and how they were admitted into the club. The papers were sent out first thing next morning, and by that afternoon, the club's guest numbers would already be doubled.


End file.
